


.:Outside:.

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld, or my thing i guess
Genre: Implied Death, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Other, depressing kind of, easier on the pronouns, implied non con oops., kind of, suicide mention?, where yall are one person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You want me to jump out of this window?...Why?""Ah, the real question is, why not?"





	1. Windows were made to be jumped out of, right?

Fucking hell. Is this what he wanted to do with his life? Be somehow worse than his friends? Of course, as long as it paid nicely, it was... terrible. This job however, seemed to be a bit worse than he thought. Was twenty four dollars an hour really worth it? He shakes his head, _of course not!_ This job was fine....what was the job anyways?....It was a suicide hotline. He sits, tapping his fingers on the cold table. In front of him was a decently sized monitor, and just next to it, a telephone. He has a regular modern phone as well, who uses old telephones anymore? He hopes, god he hopes nobody calls him right now.  _Please don't call, please don't call, please do-_

BRING BRING!

God damn it. He was so close to having a quiet night. He picks up, hearing heavy breathing on the other end. Was this guy about to jump off a building? Trust me, he was worried as hell for people he didn't know. Its not like he didn't want to help anyone..he just..had his own problems. Suicide is a sensitive topic to most, people don't like to talk about it in general.  Different people, different values. No matter, someone needed help. Suicide was a serious matter to him, of course it is.

"Hello? are yo-"

"You know damn well i'm not OK."

Oh, alright then. They knew the procedure. 

"Is this who I think it is?"

"who do you think this is?"

"...Paultoryck."

"DING DING DING! spot on! want a cookie smartypants?"

He sighs, putting his hand on his temple and groaning. He took his job seriously, what was this guy doing? 

"You know this line is for people wh-"

"Who are about off themselves?"

"..Not the wording I would use, but yes." 

"How do you know that's not what i'm about to do?"

"I don't."

There was silence on the other line for a second. 

"I'm outside." 

Outside? Outside where? Where the fuck was he?

"Where?"

"Your business, asshole." 

He puts the phone down, not hanging up, before looking outside the window...There he was, phone in hand. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" 

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, GET DOWN HERE." 

No way, he turns to go to the stairs-

"NOT THAT WAY, IDIOT, JUMP OUT OF THE WINDOW!"

No fucking way.

                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He paces, before running back to the phone. 

"You want me to jump out of this window?...Why?"

"Ah, the real question is, why not?"

Fuck. FUCK FUCK FUCK. He groans, hanging up immediately. Huffing, he runs over to the window, looking out downwards to the other. 

"I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE IF I JUMP DOWN THERE."

"GOOD, YOU CAN JOIN ME IN HELL!"

He rolls his eyes, now starting to stare at the ground. The ground looks daunting, it, looked terrifying from up here. Up here. _up here._ His vision blurs, he starts to become dizzy. He walks away from the window to go sit down. Paultoryck is yelling some things to him, but he can't hear. He puts his face in his hands, how. How was he supposed to jump down there? Sure, he was only a few feet up, but that was a lot to him. A few feet looked like a few stories. Would he catch him? or something? How would this wo-

BRING BRING!

He picks up the phone immediately, same number.

"What are you thinking?"

Toultryk doesn't know Paultoryck's plan at all, hes clueless.

"Look, fall into the bushes, I put some pillows in them. You'll be fine."

"N-no, I won't...what if I fucking die?"

"Well, again, we'll have a coffee in hell."

He sighs, starting to breath heavily. How dare he? Just, fucking assume everything is going to be OK? He doesn't know anything, nothing. Wait.

"Fine."

He hears a laugh of triumph on the other line. 

Stand, stand up. _Stand up god damn it._ He gets up, going over to the window and seeing how the ground taunted him. He takes a deep breath, putting a foot out of the window. 

"YEAH COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT."

He hears the other's commentary, actually, encouraging him? He looks down at Paultoryck's expression, worried.  _no scratch that. **concerned.**_ Why though? He was the one who told him to do this in the first place. It was kind of weird he looked worried for him. He puts both feet out, positioning his hands on the window sill. He uses his head to bump up the window pane, and poke his whole head out. Tall.

"O-OK, Toultryk..calm down..its only a few feet..only...only a few.."

His vision blurs again.

"feet." 

He gulps, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. 

He jumps. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hey! Toul and Paultoyck hang out? get deep? (not that way n O)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS SHORT, I RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND ITS LATE

Thank god he didn't lie.

Toultryk gasped, landing in the bushes onto a pile of pillows. He rolled off, branches and rocks scraping his for arms and dirtying his clothes. He flops onto the ground a few feet away from Paultoryck, grunting and attempting to spit something out of his mouth. He goes up to rub at his good eye, and rub at his fore arms, before Paultoryck walks up to him. 

"Told you I put some pillows there." 

"Didn't really-AUGh help that much."

"What? you rather land on bare ground and break a shit load of bones?" 

Fuck, he had a point. If it weren't for those shitty pillows his injuries would have been worse than they already were. There was a terrible taste in his mouth, something like copper.  _Damnit!_ He must of bit his tongue, or something. He shakes his head, stumbling to stand up. 

"Need a hand?"

He looks up, hearing the other's voice. The accent was easier to pick up when he was talking lowly. He shakes his head, putting his hands on the ground before pushing himself up with a groan. God, hes gotta lose weight some time. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, before letting it go. Why does he trust Paultoryck again? He just jumped out of the window of his own job to go meet him. Was he really this important? He gulps, looking at the window. Eh, Jan would probably turn the lights off later, she liked to work late too. Shit, the time! He stares at the window, daft for a second, before staring at his wrist.  _11:32_. God, it was almost midnight already? He really hopes nobody notices hes gone. He would probably get fired. Anyways. Was Paultoryck worth this? He wasn't really sure. They had known each other for a pretty long time, considering how Toultryk seemed to be the only nice one to Paultoryck. But what was the problem? He shakes his head, walking over to Paultoryck as if he was in a drunken stupor. That sounded good right now. Just a whole bottle of alcohol, preferably smirnoff, sounded great. It would probably numb the pain in his head and..everywhere. 

"Look, we don't have a lot of time. You're supposed to be there for 7 hours a day right?"

"Yep. so whats the situation?" 

"Follow me."

Follow? wow, this couldn't be good. He sighs, as Paultoryck starts to walk forwards, not even waiting for Toul. 

"You still haven't told me whats wrong, or why you're calling me while i'm at work..."

"You'll see, don't worry about it."

"Of course i'm going to worry about it! It must be fucking important if it requires me to jump out of an window."

Paultoryck stops, turning to Toul with eyes narrowed. 

"Look.  _you'll see._ " 

Toul rolls his good eye, poking his head and taking out a cigarette. Paultoryck goes back to looking forward, scoffing when Toul lights up the cigarette. 

"Those aren't healthy you know."

"Ya don't say?"

"I do say."

"Don't you smoke too?" 

Silence. 

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you're just as bad."

"No, I have some self control." 

"I do too!"

"You smoke almost every second of the day."

"That's.....true."

"Yeah, that's what I thought..now please, shu-be quiet."

Toul squints, shaking his head. He was going to say shut up. Really? He sighs, and watches the smoke pour out of his mouth. He remembers that Paultoryck has some..weird issues. Toul does too. He seems to argue with himself, not to mention having one part of him hate a part of Paultoryck. He doesn't know what it is, its fucking weird. Every thing is weird. He bumps into the back of Paultoryck, and stumbles back. 

"What the fuck?"

"This is it."

"What is  **it**?"

Paultoryck motions to a building. 

"Is this-"

"My apartment? yes."

You have to be kidding. You have to b-

"What? you don't wanna come in or something?"

"No, its just. whats your plan?"

"My plan, is for you to come inside." 

"That sounds wrong."

"You sound wrong, just. get in."


	3. Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey don't blame me, blame the stay alive Reprise alright?

Once they were in, Toultryk made himself at home. Feeling the soft couch with his hands, and laying back. He inhales, before exhaling. 

"What is this ab-"

"Shut up."

Oh. something was wrong. Paultoryck never said this. What happened to the 'be quiet'? What was wrong? It was unnerving him, it was just-

"Look, Torm....Had an accident." 

Oh. That's what this was about. 

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was going to but-"

"What happened?"

Paultoryck gulped, putting his hands on his arms. 

"Scrib is. with him right now." 

"You left him there? By himself?"

"Hes just as grown as the original!"

"But hes unstable! Hes like a child!"

"But. HE ISN'T." 

Paultoryck slammed his hands on the coffee table, causing multiple things to fall onto the floor. Toultryk simply tensed up, a million thoughts and questions going through his mind. 

"So...how bad is it?" 

_**NO! I HAVE TO SEE HIM!!** _

"Its..bad."

_**Hes okay? right Paultoryck?** _

"Oh...how bad?"

**_Hes j-just sleeping? right? h-hes sleeping!_ **

"Really bad. I just. Wanted to talk."

**_There was nothing we could_ **

"Lets not."

**_do._ **

Paultoryck sniffed, putting his face in his hands. 

"I tried! I really did! I don't...god..what was that idiot even doing?!" 

"Shush, just tell me what happened!"

The other shook his head, pulling his face up, to reveal tears. Tears stained his cheeks, and were still falling. 

"He was drunk."

_**He was drunk you say?** _

"Come again?"

**_Yes._ **

"They found him. at a bar."

"In what condition?"

**_God, did the whole bar attack him?_ **

"Critical."

Toultryk flinches, the tone the other was using was so.. **dangerous.**

"I see."

"No, you don't."

"What makes you say that?"

"You weren't there."

"Nobody told me!"

_**Take care of scrib alright?** _

"I would of. but I was too busy."

**_No, you're gonna be here. still._ **

"Busy doing what exactly? Standing there?"

**_Hey, give him my flask alright? might be able to actually drink someda-_ **

"I was trying to talk him through it."

**_No, you're going to give it to him yourself._ **

"Talk him through what?"

**_I won't._ **

"SHUT UP!"

**_be able._ **

Toultryk jumps, eyes widening in some sort of disgust and surprise combination. What was this attitude he suddenly had? Why was he being so mean right now? 

_**to do that.** _

"I just...wanted to help.." He did. He really did. He wanted to talk to Paultoryck, make some sort of actual story come out of him so he can help him.

"No you're not." 

"I am!"

Paultoryck stood up, starting to walk away to the door. 

"This conversation is over. get out."

Toultryk narrows his eyes, standing up with his fists balled. 

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me the whole story! I can't help you if you won't  _fucking_ speak-"

**Slap.**

Toultryk stumbled back, almost falling onto the floor with the force. 

"Don't you dare say you want to help. I don't have to speak!"

Silence. 

".....Then why am I here?"

"What?"

"Why the fuck, am I here, if you don't want to speak?" 

Paultoryck opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Toultryk was out in a flash, stomping all the way down. 

"Toul wait-"

"Wait for what huh?"

They both stood, Paultoryck managing to catch up, and stand at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Wait for you to fucking slap me again? After I try to help? After you make me jump out of a FUCKING window to come here? To risk losing my job?"

No. Toultryk already had tears running down his cheeks. There was nothing there. 

"..Wait for me to-"

"No, no no NO. I've had enough! You could of at least told me which hospital he was in! So I could pick up scrib!"

"Please. Don-"

Toultryk sniffed, beginning to slide against the door, his hand still frozen on the knob.

"Just let me go." 

"Toul  _ **don't."**_

Toultryk shook his head, stumbling out of the apartment building sobbing. He walks down the street, only looking to the ground. Its quiet. too quiet. He would expect the hustle and bustle of the streets. The honks of cars and the chattering of people. But it was just dead quiet. It was putting him off, only filling his head to the brim with more anxiety and anger. Those thoughts moved through his head, whirling like a tornado. Throwing every single thing that could go wrong back and forward.  His trip back to his job building was almost as quick as it was to leave. 

"Hey, you alright?"

Somebody stops him, some mysterious stranger. 

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine buddy."

"I said, I'm fine." He simply pushes the stranger out of the way, continuing on his route. 

"That was rude."

He hears the rustling of the stranger digging through his coat.

"I need to g-go."

"I'm only tryin' to help ya. Ya know?"

He stays still, hearing the footsteps of the stranger behind him getting closer. Hes too afraid to run, too afraid that he'll get shot. He'll die.

"But if ya reject it, not my problem."

"I-I have to get back to m-"

"Blah blah blah, ya talk too much sweet pea."

He feels the barrel of the gun on his back. Its a revolver. 

"You know what I was gonna do? Treat you to a drink or two, have ya vent to me or something right? Like a real bro."

He feels the gloved fingers dance along his sides. 

"And then you would reward me with somethin. ya feel me?"

"No, I don't feel you."

"Huh? Ya don't?"

He hears a hearty chuckle, as the stranger gets closer. 

"Lucky I even found ya interestin, look at those scars on your forearms. And your weird ass eye? Not to mention your weight." 

"Stop."

"Stop?"

"Yes. stop."

"Oh?"

"Get away from me, before I fucking knock you off your feet and stomp on your sick ass f-"

The gun is pressed closer. 

"What was that?"

"You heard me." 

Toultryk gets to the ground, moving his leg to do exactly what he said he would do.

 

_**But it doesn't go the way he intended.** _

 

_**A gun shot is heard from through out the street.** _

 

_**Blood soaks through his hoodie.** _

 

_**It all goes so fast.** _

 

"I warned ya kid. Really did." 

 

Toultryk looks up at the stranger, pressing the gun against his forehead. He attempts to say something, only rasped mumbles are heard. He lifts his hand to push it against his side. Its all he can do. 

"Got anything to say?"

He spits at the stranger, squinting at only what was  behind them. 

"Glad you could make it."

"Wha-"

The stranger was cut off, by someone grabbing them. The person was of a skinnier form, but taller. The stranger goes down with a grunt, pointing the gun at the new person. 

"Who the fuck-"

Hes cut off again. By the other kicking the gun out of their hand and stomping on their face. 

He watches. 

He watches as his attacker is almost beat to death. 

"Enough."

His hero looks at him, glaring. 

"Fine."

Toultryk smiles, coughing a bit. 

"Are you alright?"

"No."

The other picks him up bridal style, and begins running to the nearest hospital. 

"F-fucking hell. You're so dumb, you're almost as dumb as Torm, goddamnit. Fuck, if you don't make it I don't know what I would do without you I just....."

Toultryk listens to the other ramble on, as he leans his  head against their chest, and closes his eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WANNA KNOW SOME GOoD SHIT HAPPENS, and this whole thing is in Toultryks POV, blep.

_"Hey, wake up bud. Come on."_

_That voice,_ the fuck was that? Who the fuck was it? He shifts, grumbling in response to the other's wishes. He hears a sigh, but also something sounding like the word  _understand._ He couldn't make up any other words the person was saying. God, he was so uncomfortable, what was that pain in his side? It stung. He attempts to try and figure out what had happened, and it all comes rushing too fast. He wanted to enjoy ignorant bliss for a little longer, but now it was back to reality. 

"Fine."

He murmured this out, seeing how weak he was, and how angry. But that pain, that pain in his side, was a fucking bullet wound. His eyes flutter open, the right one still red and puffy. The left one was puffy, but of course not red. Who knows what happened while he was out?

"You're awake!"

"I've been awake."

"Liar."

He rubs at his eye, shaking his head a bit. He gets a good look at whoever was talking to him, and his eyes widen.

"Paultoryck!"

"In the flesh."

He sees the other smile shakily, then frown. What was wrong? Did he say something? He only said his name and the other words he said before, whatever they were, he quickly forgot.

"Look, i'm sorry that-"

"YOOHOO."

A loud call was heard from throughout the hallway, as Torm slid right past the window, scrib in hand. They quickly do a little double take, pushing their faces against the window.

"Fuck."

They open up the door, and Torm tosses scrib onto Toultryk. Toultryk only responds with a wheeze, and a flinch.

"OW."

"Toultryk!!!"

"Hey little guy.."

Scrib quickly hugged his neck, making sure not to step on his wound. He was small, so he probably wouldn't have anyway. While scrib is hugging Toul, Torm only walks closer, and Toul's eyes widen. 

"You're...okay?"

"Yep, what did you think happened?"

Everything is blurry for a second, and Toultryk smiles with relief.

"I thought you were in critical condition?"

"I just got stabbed and beat up a little!"

"That's bad, what the fuck."

"I've been through worse."

Toultryk grimaces, yep, Torm sure has.

"So, you're okay okay? Or?" 

"I'm fine! Could probably go for some food though."

scrib giggles, before jumping back to Torm. 

"You're always hungry!!"

"That is true my little guy." 

Toultryk smiles, this all really seems too good to be true. Paultoryck only sighs, looking back at Toul and taking his hand. 

"Look, you're okay too! See?"

"I know."

"Hey, does it still hurt?"

"Kind of."

He groans, patting his side and hissing. 

"Look, you better rest Toul."

"No shit sherlock."

Paultoryck frowns, before looking at scrib and Torm sit down, Torm playing with scrib's hair a bit. 

"Alright, lets see..you got shot."

"No, really?"

Paultoryck kind of backs away, probably offended by Toul's tone, he lets go of his hand. 

"Did I get surgery or something?"

"Yep, a bitch to pay though."

"Better than me dying right?"

Paultoryck just deadpans. 

" _Right?"_

"Yeah yeah!"

"Don't say it like that!"

They both laugh, patting each other on the back. Toultryk looks up, the light was blinding. He squints, focusing on the ceiling and wandering through his thoughts. This felt wrong, something was **wrong.** Maybe it was just him, as he looked around the room, his friends around him. They were so happy, oh so happy. A little too happy. Of course, he wanted them to be happy, but something was off. He observes his surroundings, before looking at the window.

_That wasn't there before._

How would he know? He wasn't awake when he was being put into this room was he?

"Paultoryck."

"Hm?"

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That window."

"Its....a window, what else do you want me to say?"

"...Nothing."

Paultoryck looks at him, tilting his head. 

" _You should rest_." 

He shuffles, attempting to get away. This doesn't feel right at all, he falls out of the hospital bed; He grunts upon contact of the hard tiled ground, rubbing his head and squirming on the bed. 

"Toultryk!"

Scrib and Torm's eyes widen, they quickly stand up, walking over to Toultryk in an attempt to pick him up. Their aura combined soothes him, but hes still squirming. 

"Toul calm down..."

Paultoryck walks over to get him as well, he scoops him, and Toul complies. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You seriously need some rest."

Toultryk only narrows his eyes, before shutting them. He quickly flops onto the hospital, groaning in pain. 

"Toul, seriously, rest." 

"No."

"Why not?"

Paultoryck gets closer, looming over him now, Toul gulps. 

"I..have to rest, you're right."

"Ah, finally."

Paultoryck smiles, sitting down with scrib and Torm. 

"We'll be here when you **wake up**." 

Wake up? Wake up, wake...

**up.**

He gasps, clenching his heart and staring at Torm and scrib, as well as Paultoryck. They seem, a little confused. 

"What? What is it?"

"Go."

"Go?"

"I. have to go."

"Go where?"

"You can't go anywhere with that injury."

Toultryk shakes his head, quickly holding it. He bites his lip, trying so hard not to scream. 

"Toultryk you have to tell us whats wrong, please."

Toultryk stares, his eyes widening, the right one filled with disbelief and shock. 

"No! Everything's wrong!" 

"Toul....."

He can't hold it, he yells, scrambling in the bed, before.

_falling._

**_Hes falling._ **

**_falling._ **

 

He wakes up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE


	5. (NOT AN UPDATE)

ok, sorry my dudes. I haven't been updating because i've been kind of overwhelmed with work, and more work. Not to mention uh. more work. Not to mention how i've been losing motivation and running out of ideas. If nyall have any suggestions, that would be nic e. thanks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IM GOING IM DOIN MY BEST FOLKS
> 
> But anyways, tell me if yall want more chapters please..


End file.
